


Behind the Bars

by darthenna



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mentions of Criminal Activities, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthenna/pseuds/darthenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is allowed a conjugal visit for good behavior and an embarrassed Fernando visits him in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Bars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at footballkink2. I have to warn that I suck at writing porn, but I still do it, because it's fun.

The heavy gazes of the prison officers made Fernando cringe. He tried not to look at them, but still heard their whispers and felt their smirks. They weren't even trying to hide their amusement. Fernando would gladly punch them in their ugly faces, but then they'd just close him in a cell next to Daniel's. On a second thought it wouldn't be such a bad idea, they could fuck more often and all the prison guards wouldn't have to be aware of it.

He was stopped for at least ten minutes to prove to the guards that he didn't have anything with him that could serve as a weapon for Daniel. They still made him take off his belt.

“Your boyfriend was going to take it off anyway,” one of the guards cackled.

Fernando felt his ears go red and didn't find it in himself to mention that Daniel was his husband, not his boyfriend. When they started examining his other belongings, his whole face started burning.

“We give this for free on these occasions,” the guard said, pointing at the lube, “You didn't have to bring it.”

Fernando blushed furiously and muttered something about being allergic to most of the lube types, which made the guards around him roar with laughter as if it was the funniest thing they'd ever heard.

“Oh, an XXL condom?” another guard whistled, “Your junkie husband's cock is that huge, huh?”

“He's not a junkie,” Fernando murmured.

His Danny had never shot up. Maybe he was a dealer, but he was smart enough not to try the shit he was dealing.

“Or maybe you just want to impress us,” the guard continued, “Or wanted to hint at something, huh?” He whispered in a mock husky voice, making Fernando cringe and take a step back.

After a few minutes the guards seemed to have teased him enough for their taste and gave him permission to go.

“You have an hour,” they warned Fernando.

“An hour?” he complained, forgetting for a second about his shyness, “But-but it's not…”

“It's more than enough,” a guard winked, shamelessly checking out his ass.

Fernando clenched his fists and moved forward.

An elderly guard was escorting him to the room where Daniel was waiting for him. Just the thought that all those people knew what was going to happen in that room and might possibly even eavesdrop was making Fernando sick. Why the hell did he agree to this? Oh right, because he missed the sex. It sucked to have your husband in prison.

“What do you do for living, son?” the elderly guard asked while they were walking.

“I-I'm a-an elementary school t-teacher,” Fernando stammered.

The man shook his head. “What does a nice boy like you have to do with a criminal?”

Fernando would like to know that himself. Love is fucking blind.

“I-I don't know… We just…” He sighed and decided to keep silent not to embarrass himself more.

Thankfully the guard didn't say anything else until they reached the door. But before opening it he turned to Fernando once more.

“Son,” he said, looking uncomfortable for some reason, “Your… husband has been locked up for long enough. He must have missed, well, you know, the-the physical things between you. You get what I'm trying to say?”

Fernando shook his head. He didn't get it, but he was sure it was going to be something mortifying. And of course it was.

“I just mean that he hasn't had sex for some time,” the guard continued, “So he might be rough or hurt you. If you want,” he lowered his voice to whisper, “I can stand behind the door and break in whenever you need me. You seem a good guy. I'd do that for you.”

Fernando didn't know if he'd ever been through anything more humiliating. “No, please don't do that,” he said, “I-I mean, t-thank you for the offer, but I trust my husband. You s-shouldn't worry about me.”

“As you wish,” the man sighed, “Are you ready? I'm going to open the door.”

“Yes, please,” Fernando said.

Daniel was sitting on the bed, which along with two chairs was the only furniture in the room. He was handcuffed and looked annoyed, but brightened up as soon as he saw Fernando.

The elderly guard took off the handcuffs and left, shooting a warning glance at Fernando. As soon as he closed the door, Daniel strode to him, pulled him in a hug and kissed him on the lips.

“Baby,” he whispered huskily, “Are you okay?”

“No,” Fernando said honestly, “Dan, I-I don't know how we’re going to do it.” He passed a hand through his hair. “I mean, there are people outside! And-and they know… they know that we're…”

“Going to fuck,” Daniel said, “So what?”

“Really?” Fernando looked at him incredulously, “It doesn't bother you? I don't know, Danny, I just-just can't, knowing that they're out there. You should have heard what they were talking about. I almost regretted coming at all.”

“Baby, you don't know how difficult it was to get this appointment,” Daniel said, “I've been on my best behavior for months, Fernando! I've been waiting for this for so long!”

“I know, I know. Me too. But-but, Danny, how are we… I don't know if I can…”

“Okay, Fer,” Daniel said, snapping his fingers in front of his husband’s face, “You just need to turn on your sex mode. Worrying mode off, sex mode on, understand?”

“And how am I supposed to do that?” Fernando sighed, “I just can't stop thinking that so many people know what we're going to do here. “

“Hmm, maybe this might help you,” Daniel purred.

He approached the bed, slowly took off his shirt and threw it carelessly at the chair. Then he lowered his pants just enough to show his hipbones. Fernando swallowed and took a hesitant step forward. Daniel smirked and stepped out of his prison pants, remaining stark naked. His cock was half-erect and he started stroking it sensually, not breaking eye contact with Fernando.

As if hypnotized, the other man stumbled forward. He stood in front of Daniel, brought his hand to his arm and caressed the skin covered with tattoos and the rippling muscles underneath with his fingertips. His hand slowly crept over Daniel's chest, then went down and wrapped around his cock, making him moan. Fernando hummed appreciatively.

“Like what you see, baby?” Daniel breathed into his ear.

Fernando stroked his dick as a response.

“Then why don't you let me appreciate you?” Daniel smirked, his hands creeping under Fernando’s shirt and pulling it up.

Fernando grabbed his hands with an infuriating smile and pushed him away a little. “I wish they could leave the handcuffs,” he said.

“Oh, that's how you're talking now,” Daniel grinned.

“Didn't you say sex mode on?” Fernando said, “Well, it's on, now get on the bed.”

Daniel flashed him a smile and obeyed, standing on the bed on all fours, then arching his back to give Fernando a full view of his back tattoos. He knew his husband fucking loved it and Fernando decided to prove it to him again by grazing his nails over it, leaving pink traces on the skin not covered in ink.

Daniel's position gave Fernando a full view of his ass too and God knows, he loved it even more.

He unscrewed the lube bottle and squeezed some on his fingers. Daniel's breath hitched when Fernando got behind him and rubbed his denim-clad crotch to Daniel’s bare ass. 

“C'mon, baby,” he pleaded breathlessly, “Give it to me.”

“You'll have to wait for a while, Danny,” Fernando murmured.

He brought his lubed index finger to Daniel’s entrance and pushed it in. It went in slick and nice, without much resistance.

Fernando smirked. “Prepared yourself for me, baby?” he purred, “Fingered yourself waiting for me?”

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Daniel moaned, “You took so long. Couldn't wait, Fer.”

“Mmm, Danny,” Fernando breathed, inserting another finger, “You do that often here? Fuck yourself on your fingers, pretending it's my cock?”

“Yesss,” Daniel hissed as Fernando started pulling out his fingers and thrusting them back in quick succession. “Oh-oh fuck, Fer, I do it. At-at nights, I soak them in my s-spit, I reach between my legs and stuck them in, in and out, in and out, Fer, wishing it was you instead, biting the pillow not to wake up the cellmate, grabbing my cock and pumping it and fucking me with my fingers. In and out, in and out… Arrgh!”

Fernando grinned triumphantly when Daniel's words became incoherent as he started repeatedly hitting his spot. He was fucking him with three fingers now and his Danny was stretching for him, accommodating him, swallowing his fingers and begging for more.

“If-if you keep on doing this…” Daniel had found his voice again. “I'm g-gonna come, please, Fer, can't-can't anymore, it's been too long…”

Fernando contemplated for a second to let him come just like this, while he was finger-fucking him, but he wanted to have his cock in that sweet heat too badly. They'd leave finger-fucking for another time, he decided, when Daniel would be free.

He withdrew his fingers and quickly pulled his jeans down. Now he was grateful to the guards for taking his belt. His cock sprang to life, hitting Daniel's cheeks, and the other man let out a sobbing moan. 

“Just a second, Danny,” Fernando promised, “Just let me put on the rubber.”

“No, wanna feel you,” Daniel moaned, “Wanna just you, baby, just you inside me.”

Fernando didn't need to be asked twice. He'd given Danny permission to have sex in prison, because he wasn't going to be there, but now he knew that his husband used only his own fingers to bring himself pleasure or he wouldn't ask Fernando to do him bareback. 

“God, I love you, Danny,” he moaned, burying himself in Daniel to the hilt.

The other man clenched his muscles around his cock and Fernando forgot how to breathe for a second. The feeling of having Daniel all to himself after all this time, after dreaming about this moment every night while coming into his own fist, was more than he could take. He stopped moving and closed his eyes, trying to stop trembling until he understood that it was Daniel trembling under him.

“Please, Fer,” he kept moaning, “Please, baby.”

“Shh,” Fernando soothed him, caressing his tattooed ribs, “I know, I know, you'll get what you want.”

He pulled back and slowly pushed inside Daniel again, reveling in the feeling of Daniel opening up for him like he was made for it. Lowering his head to put a kiss on Daniel's tailbone, he pressed the tip of his index finger along with his cock.

Daniel gasped, turning his head back to glance at his husband.

“Want me to stop?” Fernando asked worried.

“No, go on,” Daniel forced out.

Fernando didn't go much further, pushing his finger just up to knuckle, but it was enough for both of them to choke – Daniel from feeling fuller than ever and Fernando from the tightness surrounding his cock.

The strong muscles of Daniel's back were in constant movement and Fernando couldn't take his eyes off it.

“Fuck, you're so hot, Danny,” he panted, “How can you be so hot?”

His husband's only answer was a muffled ‘nnngh’, and Fernando knew it either meant ‘I love you’ or ‘fuck me harder’. He decided not to take risks and pulled out his finger, then grabbing Daniel's cock by one hand and wrapping his other arm around his waist to keep him steady, started a sequence of short, quick and hard thrusts, which made him see stars and rendered Daniel half-mad with pleasure.

“Better than your fingers, Danny?” he panted.

Daniel's guttural moan was the only answer. Fernando kept thrusting until instead of moans Daniel was now letting out cries. He'd never been particularly vocal in bed and Fernando felt rather proud of himself. Daniel's shouts of pleasure were so loud now that Fernando was sure all the guards could hear them. He suddenly realized that he didn't care. Let them hear, let them know.

He changed his angle, making Daniel scream even louder and kept fucking him like that until he spent his load inside Daniel and felt his husband shoot his seed in his hand, while half-sobbing and trembling violently.

He pulled out of Daniel slowly, smearing his come on his lower back, wanting to leave a mark, a reminder of this day, something Danny could jack off to until they released him.

They lay side by side, waiting for their breathings to even out, for their heartbeats to slow down. Fernando looked at Daniel then and they broke into identical grins.

“You think the guards heard us?” Fernando asked.

“I think the whole prison did,” Daniel snorted.

Fernando’s rosy cheeks turned a shade darker and Daniel laughed.

“You weren’t so shy a few minutes ago,” he said.

“Shut up, that was the sex mode,” Fernando dismissed him, “How am I going to pass through those fuckers again?”

“Just keep your sex mode on,” Daniel advised.

Fernando was considering it, when someone knocked at the door.

“Five minutes,” he heard a shout and sighed, getting up of the bed.

“Time to go,” he said sadly.

Daniel sighed too and started dressing.

“I'll keep behaving,” he said, “Then maybe we'll have another meeting like this. And then I'll come home.”

Fernando nodded and pulled Daniel to his lips, sucking and biting on them, still overcome by the strange obsession to leave as much marks on his Danny as possible.

They were still kissing when the door opened, and pulled back reluctantly when the guard cleared his throat. Fernando gave Daniel a final goodbye look and went out.

The guard escorting him back wasn't the elderly man. He was one of those who'd teased Fernando before, but now he kept his mouth shut much to Fernando's relief. The other guards didn't tell him anything either and their gazes from mocking had turned to almost wary. It was Fernando's turn to smirk now, as he strolled proudly to the gates.

The elderly man was waiting for him there. He gave Fernando a concerned look over to make sure he wasn't seriously injured.

“Everything's alright, son?” he asked.

“Yes,” Fernando said, “Thank you.” 

He was almost out of the gates when he turned back.

“Want to say something?” the elderly man encouraged him.

“Yes,” Fernando smiled, “For the next time please leave the handcuffs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone at footballkink2 suggested to expand this universe. So I might write a couple of stories about how they met and what's going to happen when Daniel gets out of prison.


End file.
